The Girl Who Couldn't Love (Raura) Love Story
by RauraAusllyFanLover
Summary: Laura Though Love wasnt gonna come again to her again what Happened at her wedding...But The She meets Him...Will She Give Love Another Chance! Starring Ross Lynch,Laura Marano,Logan Lerman & Many Moreeeee In..."The Girl Who Couldn't Love :)
1. Chapter 1

Laura,Logan:*sitting on the sand,looking at the water while Holding hands*  
Logan:*Looks at Laura & Smiles*  
Laura:*Notice him & Smiles*What?  
Logan:Nothing,Just happy because I have the best girlfriend ever.  
Laura:*Smiles*Well I have the best boyfriend ever *Kisses him*  
Logan:*Smiles*You know we been dating for 5 years now.*Stands up*  
Laura:*Stands up too*Yup,Best 5 years of my life *Smiles*  
Logan:Yea so I was thinking yesterday,why not be together..forever *Smiles*  
Laura:*Smiles*Wait,are you saying you wan-  
Logan:*Bends down on one knee & Smiles*Yup.  
Laura:*Smiles Big*  
Logan:*Opens a little box showing: * Laura Marie Garcia,Will you marry me?  
Laura:*Lets a tear fall & Smiles* course i will.  
Logan:*Puts the ring on her finger & Kisses her*  
Laura:*Smiles Big*I love you.  
Logan:I Love you all my heart *Smiles*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Month Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Laura:* lauras_dress/set?id=60823582#stream_box *  
Brenda(Laura's Mother):Oh My Goodness,Sweety you look beautiful.  
Laura:*Smiles*Thanks mom.  
Brenda:*Looks at Jennifer*What do you think Jen? *Looks at Laura,smiling*  
Jennifer:*Rolls her eyes without them noticing*It looks good.  
Laura:*Looks at Jennifer & Smiles*Thanks maybe one day you'll get marry too.  
Jennifer:*Fake smiles*Yea, will you excuse me? *Leaves*  
Laura:What's up with her?  
Brenda:*Shakes her head*I dont know but look at you.I cant wait to see you wearing that for tomorrow at your wedding *Smiles*  
Laura:*Smiles*I know.I'm really nervous but happy because tomorrow I'm gonna be Laura Marie Lerman.  
Brenda:*Smiles*So are you going to party today for your "Last day of being single"?  
Laura:*Smiles* girls are gonna plan a party later at like i told them No strippers.  
Brenda:Yup but if there's a single stripper who's my age dont forget to call me *Laughs*  
Laura:*Laughs too*Mom.  
Brenda:*Smiles*I'm just kidding,you know I love your father.  
Laura:*Smiles*The same way I love Logan.  
Brenda:*Smiles Big*You know it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Ross~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ross:*Playing his Guitar*  
Allison:*Walks in*Hey Babe.  
Ross:*Stops playing & Smiles*Hey.  
Allision:*Kisses him*I love that song.  
Ross:*Smiles* what does my wife wanna do today?  
Allison:Well tomorrow we have to go to my parents friend son's wedding but *Smiles & Sits on Ross' lap*we dont have plan today but I have an idea on what to do.*Winks at him*  
Ross:*Smiles & Kisses her*  
Allision:*Deepens the kiss*  
Ross:*Starts Taking off her shirt*  
~~~~~~Later That Day,With Laura & Her Friends,At Laura's House~~~~~  
Laura:*Opening up presents,smiling*Ok so who's this one from?  
it I think you'll like it.  
Laura:*Smiles & Opens the present*OMGGG CONDOMS! *Starts laughing*  
Girls:*Starts Laughing*  
Sam:You're gonna need alot of thoses if you wanna have alittle bit of fun with Logan *Winks at her*  
Girls,Laura:*Start Laughing*  
Normah:Omg best Last day being single party ever!  
Joanna:Yup! Hey Laura,where's your sister? I though she was gonna join us.  
Laura:She called & Said she & Her boyfriend were gonna go out today so she cant join us.  
Ashley:I'm actually glad,she's a pain in the neck.  
Laura:Yea but she's still my have our fights but we love each other no matter what  
Sam:Ok enough of talking about sister & Let's party *Puts on a Hip shop song & Starts Dancing*  
Girls,Laura:*Start Dancing*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Logan & His Friends,At Logan's House~~~~~~~~~  
Logan,Guys:*Drinking Beer*  
Hamilton:And then my girlfriend started dancing crazy.  
Guys,Logan:*Starts Laughing*  
Hamilton:So this is a tip for all you guys,Never give your wife more than 3 beers.  
Sean:You heard that Logan,Never give Laura more than 3 beers.  
Logan:*Smiles*Laura wouldnt drink beer ever in her 's a good girl & That's what i love about her.  
Abel:Well hopefully she's a bad girl in bed *Winks*  
Guys:*Start Laughing*  
Logan:*Laughs a bit*Well she is.  
Guys:*Shocked*YOU DID IT WITH HER?!  
we were at my house after enjoying a day in the beach then suddently well you know what happens.  
Guys:Yoooooooooo  
Logan:*Alittle drunk*Yea,well I better head to my room & Sleep.I feel alittle worth out.  
Sean:Aww come on man, today is your last day of being single and we got you a little surprise.  
Logan:What?  
Hamilton:*Pushes a Big box to the living room*Have Fun Man.*Opens the box & Two girls wearing bunny costume with a black mask come out dancing*  
Logan:*Laughs*Wow.  
?:*Sits down on Logan's Lap*Let's have some fun.  
Logan:*Alittle drunk*Sure.  
?:*Pulls Logan to his room & Closes the door*  
Sean:*Sees them & Looks at the guys*Looks like our bro is gonna have some fun tonight.  
Guys:*Dancing with the other Girl*  
Sean:*Shrugs & Starts Dancing too*  
TBC EP 2!


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Logan:*Starts waking up,Yawns*Wow that was some party *Looks over at his left & Sees a girl*(Wait,why is that girl in my bed with me?! Oh No,yesterday was my "Last day of being single" i dont remember what happened,All i remembered was about to go to sleep & then Hamilton bought in a huge box then two girl wearing bunny costumes came out & that's all i remember.)Sits up*  
?:*Wakes up & Sits up*Morning *Smiles*  
Logan:*Smiles Nervously*Um um did we um you know?  
?:*Takes off her mask & Smiles*Yup & It was amazing.  
Logan:*Shocked*Jennifer!Oh no,please tell me this is a joke.  
Jennifer:*Smiles*Nope.I had a great has a keeper *Winks*  
Logan:How could you do this to your own sister?!  
Jennifer:Hold up,I wasnt the only had sex with me too remember.  
Logan:Yea but I was drunk & I didnt know the girl was you!  
Jennifer:You know how about you just forget my sister & We just be together.*Smiles & Kisses Logan*  
Logan:*Pulls away*Jennifer for the billion time I dont love you.I love Laura & I'll always will.*Gets up & Starts changing*What happened yesterday never happened.  
Jennifer:*Gets up covering herself with the sheets*What if I tell her what happened.  
Logan:*Looks at Jennifer serious*Look Jennifer,I know you always had a crush on me but I really love your sister & remember My dad is the most powerful person here in New York,and I wouldnt like something bad to happen to a pretty girl like ,Bye.*leaves*  
Jennifer:*Really Mad*AAAAAAAAAAAAA *Gets a pillow & Throws it on the door*I HATE LAURA!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later That Day,At The Wedding~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Laura:*Smiling Big*Oh My Gosh I cant believe my wedding is finally here!  
Oscar(Laura's Dad):*Smiles*Are you nervous sweety?  
Laura:Maybe alittle but once I see Logan,all the nervousness will leave & Happiness will come.  
Oscar:*Smiles & Starts Hearing music*Ready?  
Laura:*Puts her arm around his*Ready*Smiles*  
Logan:( . )*Waiting for Laura to come in*(Man,I still feel so guity for what happened But I have to forget happened yesterday never happened & all that's happening is that I'm gonna marry Laura & Be happy forever)  
Laura,Oscar:*Start walking down the aisle*  
Oscar:*Smiles at the Guest*  
Laura:*Smiles at the Guest too*  
Ross:*Smiles Back at Laura*(Wow,that girl looks guy is super lucky,but I'm lucky too since I have Allison)*looks at Allison & Smiles at her*  
Allision:*Notice him & Smiles back*  
Logan:*Smiling*(Wow,Laura looks amazing.)  
Oscar,Laura:*Reaches the aisle & Smiles*  
Logan:*Walks over to them & Takes Laura's Hand*  
Oscar:*Smiles & Sits down next to Brenda*  
Logan,Laura:*Looks at the priest,smiling*  
Priest:Dearly beloved we are gather here to today by God & these 2 beloved couple Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace.  
Jennifer:(Wearing: jennifer_garcia/set?id=61032122#stream_box )*Sighs*  
Logan:*Looks at Jennifer serious*  
Jennifer:*Sees Logan looking at her & Rolls her eyes*  
Everyone:*Stays in silent*  
Logan,Laura:*Looks at each other & Smiles*  
Priest:With that said*Looks At Logan*Logan Lerman,do you take Laura Marie Garcia to be your Wife in sickness & health to love & to hold till death do you part?  
Logan:*Smiles still looking at Laura*I do.  
Priest:Priest:*Looks at Laura*And do you Laura Marie Garcia Take Logan Lerman to be your Husband in sickness & Health to love & to hold till death do you part?  
Laura:*Smiles*I do.  
Priest:Then by the power of god I Now I now pronounce you man & wife, Kiss the Bride.  
Logan:*pulls ally close,kisses her*  
Laura:*Kisses Back*  
Everyone:*Start Clapping*  
Laura:*Smiles & Looks at Logan*We're finally marry.  
Logan:*Smiles & whispers*Yup.I cant wait until our honeymoon.*Winks at her*  
Laura:*Smiles & Whispers*Yup but for now let's enjoy the after party.  
Logan:*Smiles*Let's go.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After A While,At The After Party~~~~~~~~~~  
/blog/wp-content/uploads/2010/02/west_palm_beach_ *  
Laura:*Talking to her friends,smiling*  
Sam:Omg You're finally married.  
Laura:*Smiles*I Day Ever!  
Nomah:I cant believe our little Laura was the first one to get marry.  
Victoria:I 's like 20 & we're two years older than grow up so fast.*Lets a tear fall*  
Laura:Aww Girls *Hugs them*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Logan & His Friends~~~~~~~  
Hamilton:So where are you taking Laura to your honeymoon?  
Logan:Well we're going to this beach I reserved for 3 days so it'll be like our own little beach.  
Sean:Woah man,Have fun  
Guys,Logan:*Laughs a bit*  
Hamilton:You know whenever I get marry I'm gonna rent this place for my after party too.  
Sean:Heck yea! Did you know the bathroom is for both Female & Male.I'm in.  
Abel:Wow Sean.  
Sean:What?  
Logan:*Laughs*Well excuse me *Heads to the bathroom*  
Jennifer:*Sees him & Follow him*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Ross & Allision~~~~~~~  
Ross:Wow this is actually a pretty party.  
Allision:*Not paying attention*  
Ross:Allision?  
Allision:*Snaps out of it*Huh?  
Ross:You ok?  
Allision:*Saids really fast*Yea I'm awesome,Why wouldnt I be?  
Ross:*Doesnt Believe her*Allision.  
Allision:*Sighs* ...I'm Pregnant.  
Ross:*Shocked*OH MY GOSH,Really?!  
Allision:*Nods*I been feeling kindof this morning so i bought one of thoses tests from the store & It came out after this we can go to the hospital & Do a check up there.  
Ross:*Smiles Big & Kisses her*I cant believe I'm gonna be a dad  
Allision:*Smiles*I was nervous on how you were gonna react but I'm glad your happy.  
Ross:*Smiles*As long as I'm with you,I'll always be happy.  
Allision:*Smiles & Kisses him*  
Laura:*Looks at Ross & Smiles*(Wow that guys must be happy about like me,I just got married & I'm the most happy woman ever)  
Victoria:So Laura,where are you going to your honey moon?  
Laura:I have no said it will be a surprise *Smiles*  
Sam:Well wherever it is but sure to use my gift  
Girls,Laura:*Starts Laughing*  
Laura:Sure thing excuse me girls.*Heads to the bathroom*  
~~~~~~~~~~With Logan,In The Bathroom~~~~~~  
Logan:*Walks out of the bathroom stall & Sees Jennifer*What are you doing here?!  
Jennifer:I'm sorry Logan but you have no idea how much you & my sister getting marry is making me suffer.  
Logan:Jennifer,you're just confused.  
Jennifer:*Shakes her head* I'm not *Runs to Logan & Kisses him*  
Logan:*Shocked but kisses back*  
Laura:*Walks in & Looks up,Sees Logan & Jennifer kissing*  
Logan:*Sees Laura & Pulls away*Laura!  
TBC EP 3 !

* * *

Heyyy Everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying my is my first time uploading stories on Fanficiton so Yea I'm getting use to it :) Well Dont forget to review please oh & If you want,you guys can follow me on Twitter /MelanieLovesR5 & Subscribe to me on Youtube user/ZacEfronNum1lover?feature=mhee


	3. Chapter 3

Laura:*In Shock*  
Logan:Laura,let me explain.  
Laura:*Lets some tears fall*HOW COULD YOU?! *Slaps Logan & Runs out*  
Jennifer:*Shocked,Looks at Logan*I think you should go talk to her.  
Logan:*Glares At Jennifer*Shut up!*Runs after Laura*  
Laura:*Running with Teary eyes*  
Oscar:*Sees Laura running & Stops her*Sweety what's wrong? Why are you crying?  
Laura:*Crying,trying to calm herself down*Logan was kissing sister!  
Oscar:*Shocked*What?  
Logan:*Runs up to them*Laura,it's not Wha-  
Laura:SHUT UP!  
Logan:Laura.*With Teary eyes*  
Oscar:Laura Please listen to is now your husband & you're gonna have a family with to him  
Logan:Please Laura listen to me I didnt mean for this to happen.  
Laura:*In Shock,Walking away from Him*  
Logan:*Walking after her*Laura.  
~~~~Music Starts Playing~~~  
Brenda:Let's give the first dance to the married couple.  
Everyone:*Starts Clapping*  
Logan:*Grabs Laura & Starts dancing,Whispers*Please Lauar it wasnt what you saw.I love you & i wanna have a big family with a few years this horrible moment will leave & We'll live happily ever after.*Kisses her*  
Laura:*Pushes him off*DONT EVER TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN!  
Logan:Laura.  
John,Cindy(Logan's Parents):*Looks at each other*What's going on?  
Everyone:*Looks at Logan & Laura*  
Laura:*Sobbing*Logan I loved you.  
Logan:Laura please.  
Laura:*Sobbing*You were the love of my life.  
Logan:*Getting close to her*No Laura,I am the love of your life.  
Laura:No! No you're not!  
Logan:Laura,I love you.  
Laura:*Sobbing*No you loved me you wouldnt have cheated on me by kissing my sister!  
Logan:*Hugs her*Laura please.I begging you & asked you for forgiveness.I bought you everything you Beautiful dress,the place,the cake & all because I love you.  
Laura:*Sobbing*No.I dont want anything from you.I DONT WANT NOTHING FROM YOU  
Logan:*With Teary eyes*No Laura.  
Laura:Everything I'm wearing,you bought it for me & you know what I dont want it! *Takes off her heels & Throws it at Logan*Here that your shoes.  
Logan:No Laura please.  
Laura:*Takes off her dress & Throws it at Logan*  
Logan:Laura Please!  
Ross:*Takes off his sweater & Trys covering Laura*  
Laura:*Takes off the sweater*No I dont want anything.*Looks at Logan*Logan,dont ever try to look for me *Throws the cake down & Runs away*  
Everyone:*In shock*  
Brenda,Oscar:*Running after Laura*Laura!  
Logan:*Crying*  
Laura:*Crying*  
Brenda:*Grabs Laura hand*Sweety what are you doing,he's your husband!  
Laura:Mom he cheated on me with my own sister!  
Brenda:Sweety,just forget what happened & Go back to the bought all of this for you because he loves you.  
Laura:*Crying*Well i dont care about his money,I only cared about his love but he doesnt love me.*Runs away*  
Brenda:*Sobbing*LAURA!  
~~~~~~~~~~~With Jennifer~~~~~~~~~  
Jennifer:*Sitting,looking at the water with teary eyes*  
Oscar:*Walks over to her*Jennifer what did you do that to Laura?! Why couldnt you let her be happy for once? I cant believe you're still mad at her for what happened  
Jennifer:*Sobbing*Just leave me alone  
Oscar:*Sighs & Leaves*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Jennifer & Brenda~~~~~~~~  
Jennifer:*Walking away*  
Brenda:*Walking after Jennifer*What you did doesnt have a name anymore.  
Jennifer:*Stops walking & Looks at Brenda*What are you trying to say mom? That I'm a slut,A hoe?  
Brenda:I cant deal with this anymore.*Walks away*  
Jennifer:*Whispers*You always loved Laura more than me.*Crying*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Laura,At Her house~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Laura:*Crying while packing her things*  
Oscar:*Walks in*Laura? What are you doing?  
Laura:*Looks at Oscar with Teary eyes*I'm leaving.  
Oscar:Sweety I know what Logan did to you was bad but don't leave please.  
Laura:I'm sorry Dad But it's the only way I can forget Logan.  
Oscar:Laura if you leave then it's like you'll be dead to me.  
Laura:Then I'm sorry.  
Oscar:*Leaves*  
Laura:*Sobbing*Where am I gonna go? *Sees a phonebook & a piece of paper falls out,Looks at the paper: uncle_mark/set?id=62158799#stream_box *Uncle Mark? *Takes a picture of the paper & Leave it back where it was**Looks at the adress*I think I know where To go.  
TBC EP 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Laura,Logan:*sitting on the sand,looking at the water while Holding hands*

Logan:*Looks at Laura & Smiles*

Laura:*Notice him & Smiles*What?  
Logan:Nothing,Just happy because I have the best girlfriend ever.  
Laura:*Smiles*Well I have the best boyfriend ever *Kisses him*  
Logan:*Smiles*You know we been dating for 5 years now.*Stands up*  
Laura:*Stands up too*Yup,Best 5 years of my life *Smiles*  
Logan:Yea so I was thinking yesterday,why not be together..forever *Smiles*  
Laura:*Smiles*Wait,are you saying you wan-  
Logan:*Bends down on one knee & Smiles*Yup.  
Laura:*Smiles Big*  
Logan:*Opens a little box showing: * Laura Marie Garcia,Will you marry me?  
Laura:*Lets a tear fall & Smiles* course i will.  
Logan:*Puts the ring on her finger & Kisses her*  
Laura:*Smiles Big*I love you.  
Logan:I Love you all my heart *Smiles*

Laura's P.O.V:  
Liar! I said as I was waking up from my who was sitting around me on the plane was looking at asked if I was alright & All i did was Fake smile & a little boy gave me a piece of gum to chill me down.I thanked him,Unwrapping it & Then started chewwing it.I looked out the window thinking about all that happened to me now I should be in London,Enjoying my honey moon but now I'm on a plane heading to L.A since it's the only place I can uncle Mark Luis Marano lives there & Hopefully he can help me because he is the only family member I have.I quickly look at my phone to see what time it is but I Saw a picture of me & Logan (This is the picture: love/set?id=60822536#stream_box).I started tearing a bit because of what that jerk did to me.I quickly deleted that picture & Checked the time...1am.I sighed & Layed my seat back i could do is close my eyes & Wait until I got to L.A.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Ross & Allision~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Allision:*Smiling while rubbing her belly*  
Ross:*Playing his guitar*  
Allision:Oh look The baby kicked.  
Ross:Really?  
Allision:*Nods*Look *Takes Ross' hand & Puts it on her belly,smiles*  
Ross:*Feels the kick & Smiles*Wow.  
Allision:*Smiles & Kisses Ross*So the wedding we went today was...weird.  
Ross:Yea.I never been to a wedding where the bride takes off all her clothes.  
Allision:I whatever it's not our problem  
Ross:*Smiles* did you tell your boss you can work anymore.  
Allision:About that.  
Ross:Allision  
Allision:I know,I know.I told him but you know I can't be out of work for so long.I dont want them to fire me.  
Ross:But you cant be pregnant & work at the same time.  
Allision:I wont.I'm just gonna work until I'm 4 months then I'll take my time off.  
Ross:*Sighs*Fine.  
Allision:*Smiles*Thanks babe *Kisses Ross*Let's go Eat*Head to kitchen*  
Ross:*Sighs & Heads to the Kitchen*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Miami,With Mark~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mark( images/image_uploads/Jesse-full-house-180700_201_ ):*Closing up the store*Man,It looks like it's gonna rain.  
Laura:*Sees Mark*Uncle Mark  
Mark:*Turns around & Sees Laura*Laura?  
Laura:*Runs up to him & Hugs him while Crying*  
Mark:*Hugs Laura*Laura,why are you crying?  
Laura:*Sobbing*Logan,cheated on me.  
Mark:*Sighs*Come on Darling,My house is across the me what happened.*Leaves With Laura*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Logan & Jennifer~~~~~~~~~  
Logan:*Avoiding Jennifer*  
Jennifer:*Running after Logan*Logan you can't just keep avoiding me.  
Logan:*Stops running & Looks at Jennifer*Look you ruined my wedding & Now the woman that I love hates do you want with me!?  
Jennifer:You know we have to talk about this.  
Logan:We have to but I dont want to *Walks away*  
Jennifer:*Runs after Logan*Logan!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Laura & Mark~~~~~~~~~~  
Laura:Then Logan was telling me he still loved me but I just ran out throwing all the wedding clothes he bought me.  
Mark:My poor darling.I always knew he was no good.  
Laura:*Nods*I should Have listened.  
Mark:So no one knows you're here.  
Laura:Yup.I found your address & number in my mom's phone book & I though you were recieve me here.  
Mark:*Smiles*Of Course I will my little Laura.*Hugs her*But what if Logan or someone trys to look for you?  
Laura:I have an plan but I'm gonna need your help  
Mark:*Smiles*Anything for my LaurLaur  
Laura:*Smiles*  
TBC EP 5!


End file.
